Waktu telah Menjawab
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Tak pernah ada keinginan untuk dielu-elukan atau menyandang kata pahlawan. Ichigo hanya mengikuti sebuah alur yang memang seharusnya. Ia laki-laki, ia seorang kakak, ia seorang sahabat dari banyak orang dan sudah semestinya ia melindungi, melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia gapai untuk menjaga mereka./ Sesederhana itu./ Sequel "Biarkan Waktu yang Menjawab", IchiHime, DLDR—RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Sequel "Biarkan Waktu yang Menjawab"  
**_(supaya gak bingung, mending dibaca dlu yg prequel-nya)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waktu telah Menjawab**

**.**

_(Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dirinya adalah pemuda sederhana.

Paling tidak, itu menurut Ichigo Kurosaki sendiri.

Bukan dicampurbaurkan oleh pandangan orang lain yang menganggapnya luar biasa, mengagumkan, pahlawan tangguh nan hebat setelah menyelamatkan Soul Society dan Dunia Manusia dengan mengalahkan musuh terkuat, Sousuke Aizen.

Benak Ichigo kala itu pun (sebetulnya) bergerak secara sederhana. Hanya satu: tidak ingin kehilangan teman-teman dan keluarganya.

Sesederhana itu.

Tak pernah ada keinginan untuk dielu-elukan atau menyandang kata pahlawan. Ichigo hanya ingin melindungi, mengikuti sebuah alur yang memang seharusnya. Ia laki-laki, ia seorang kakak, ia seorang sahabat dari banyak orang dan sudah semestinya ia melindungi, melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia gapai untuk menjaga mereka.

Sesederhana itu.

Dalam hal asmara, yang tidak pernah Ichigo pikirkan lebih sebelum umurnya 20 tahun saat ini, ia pun sederhana. Dirinya bukan Mizuiro yang punya data tipe pasangan: perempuan yang lebih tua, feminim, keibuan, dan dewasa. Dirinya bukan Keigo yang sudah jauh-jauh hari merencanakan masa depan punya sebelas anak dan meninggal di umur 80 tahun.

Dirinya tidak punya tipe perempuan idaman yang pasti. Cukup perempuan itu mencintainya sepenuh hati, membuat ia nyaman di sisinya, itu sudah cukup bagi seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Maka ketika gadis bermarga Inoue, sahabat, sekaligus rekan seperjuangannya dengan penuh berani menyatakan perasaannya dua hari lalu, Ichigo serasa mengambang di udara dengan rasa kejut terkira dan tak terkira. Terkira—karena ia tidak sedungu yang orang pikir (soal peka-tidak peka) ketika Tatsuki dan Keigo menyinggung tentang Inoue yang punya rasa padanya dari awal. Tak terkira—karena si gadis berambut sepanjang sepinggul menyatakannya tepat di hari Tatsuki-Keigo menyinggungnya.

Lima detik setelah—

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun."

—Ichigo masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Setengah langkah dari papan tulis, setengah langkah dari meja dosen, lima langkah dari pintu keluar yang terbuka, enam langkah dari jendela kaca; penghapus papan masih tergenggam di tangannya, bahkan.

Ichigo bergeming.

Derak pintu tutup lah yang menjengitkan dan menyentak untuk memberitahu bahwa Orihime Inoue sudah tidak ada di depannya. Gadis itu pergi tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah pengakuan itu.

Pena yang menggores kertas terhenti tiga detik sebelum kepala jingga menoleh. Inoue duduk di barisan samping dua bangku di belakang dirinya. _Gestur_ kagok yang mesti Ichigo rasakan berubah jadi raut heran ketika gadis itu membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum lebar (seperti biasa), alih-alih tersenyum grogi. Grogi—mengingat pengakuan perasaan tanpa jawaban dari Ichigo.

Seruan gamblang nan ceria khas Inoue pun terdengar menyahut ketika dosen menyuruh mengerjakan soal di papan. Langkahnya juga sama; stabil, menghentak-hentak penuh semangat, tapi anggun di saat yang sama dengan lambaian rambut jingga panjang yang mengekori. Masih sama. Tidak ada perubahan. Seolah _confession_ tidak pernah ada.

Sepasang manik madu Ichigo merunduk—tidak penuh, hanya setengah—sewaktu Inoue berlalu di mejanya. Lupa membalas senyum lebar si gadis berambut panjang yang biasa ia beri tanpa ragu.

Inoue masih tetap sama. Tidak berubah. Paling tidak, kilatan dan sorot tatapan padanya tidak pernah berubah. Tentu, tidak akan pernah berubah. Karena dari awal kisah ini dimulai, gadis itu sudah mencintainya.

Ichigo menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku. Bukan untuk bersantai, tapi untuk mendengar lebih dekat merdunya tawa kecil gadis itu di sela bisik-bisik dengan teman di sampingnya.

Inoue tetap sama. Tetap mencintainya, bahkan tanpa jawaban _confession _darinya.

Dirinya, Ichigo lah yang berubah. Tidak mampu lagi menatap Inoue dengan cara yang sama.

Hangat itu sudah perlahan-namun-pasti menginvasi hatinya. Kenyamanan itu mulai muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu punya caranya sendiri menjawab segala carut-marut misteri dalam kehidupan manusia. Tidak kecuali itu cinta.

Orihime mulai mengerti keadaan tersebut sepenuhnya baru-baru ini.

Tapi, Orihime sudah _sangat-sangat mengerti_ itu dua hari belakangan. Setelah cemas, bimbang, dan jeri yang berkecamuk liar perlahan jinak ibarat banteng yang mulai takluk di tangan para matador. Kumpulan ragam rasa khawatir bahwa pengakuan cinta bisa akan menjauhkannya dari Kurosaki-kun itu bertumpuk, berkumpul, dan bersatu terdorong ke belakang dengan posisi yang ditundukkan oleh keberanian yang tidak pernah Orihime kira datangnya dari mana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun."

Ia menyatakannya. Akhirnya ... ia menyatakannya.

Namun, apa yang paling mengejutkan Orihime adalah kelegaan yang membombardir sesudahnya. Sampai ia lupa untuk mendengar atau menunggu jawaban Kurosaki-kun. Ia pergi begitu saja menutup pintu, menyusuri koridor kampus berkawan dengan rasa lapang. Serasa bebas sebagaimana seseorang usai menjalankan kewajibannya dengan sukses.

Kewajiban Inoue telah berakhir. Menyatakan _'Aku mencintaimu'_. Bukan menanyakan, _'Apa kau juga mencintaiku, Kurosaki-kun?'_. Karena ia melontarkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Kaki melangkah ringan sambil tak lupa mengumbar senyum ceria khas miliknya, membalas sapaan akrab teman-teman yang berpapasan. Langit jingga sejingga rambut miliknya telah meraba belantara cakrawala. Kepala jingga sejingga rambut miliknya telah menanti di ambang gerbang.

Kedua tangan terkubur di saku _jeans_ biru tua, tas selempang tersandang di bahu; Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri tegap setelah sebelumnya bersandar santai di tembok gerbang ketika langkah cepat cenderung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kurosaki-kun ..."

"Mau pulang bersama, Inoue?"

Antusiasnya Inoue mengangguk memulai langkah awal Ichigo dengan kaki jangkungnya. Tapi baru tiga langkah, ia berbalik ke belakang bersama kerutan kening heran.

Otomatis, Orihime berhenti. Agak menelengkan kepala bingung. "Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kenapa berjalan di belakangku?"

Tersentak. _Bukankah selalu begini? Dia selalu berjalan di belakang sambil memandang lekat punggung laki-laki yang dicintainya?_ Benak kecil Orihime bertanya-tanya.

"Berjalanlah di sampingku." Bukan perintah, tapi permintaan.

Satu tarikan napas serentak dengan semu merah di balik rona langit jingga. Orihime merona.

Berdampingan di samping Ichigo, melangkah bersama melintasi jalan dengan gerak selaras. Ichigo yang biasanya suka mengambil langkah panjang, berupaya mensejajari si gadis berambut panjang.

Kehangatan hati makin menyelimuti kala sepasang jari kelingking bersentuhan di bawah sana. Ichigo mengantar diri untuk menautkan dan berangsur merengkuh lima jari Orihime.

Sedetik kemudian, si gadis menoleh untuk disambut senyum lembut tapi kuat khas Ichigo. Tidak butuh hitungan lama, senyum balasan hangat dan anggun khas dirinya ia layangkan.

Mereka bertukar senyum.

Waktu memang penjawab yang paling bijak.

Makanya Orihime membiarkan waktu yang membantunya kapan ia mampu mengutarakan segalanya. Karena waktulah yang menjawab kapan awal mula rasa suka pada sang pahlawan, Ichigo, merayap di hatinya. Waktulah yang menjawab kapan cinta sepenuh hati akan selalu Orihime berikan pada Ichigo. Dan waktu pulalah yang menjawab, entah kapan Orihime tidak lagi berjalan di belakang Ichigo, tapi tepat di sampingnya sambil bergenggaman tangan dan bertukar senyum.

Seperti saat ini—tepat detik ini.

Waktu telah menjawab. Empat tahun kemudian kala keduanya berumur 20 tahun; kala kedamaian Soul Society dan Karakura (Dunia Manusia) kembali tercipta; pada musim semi sepulang kuliah di Karakura University, Orihime berjalan di sebelah Ichigo sambil menautkan jari dan berbagi senyum.

"Aku punya dua tiket nonton. Mau nonton sabtu besok?"

Riang, Orihime mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati."

Waktu pun pemberi kejutan yang paling handal.

Karena tiga tahun kemudian, Orihime tidak akan menyandang marga Inoue lagi, tapi Kurosaki.

Orihime Kurosaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Hasil dari sebuah diskusi ma temen ttg "keseimbangan" n' ujung2nya malah nyinggung fandom Bleach. N akhirnya dia seenaknya beri challenge pair (yg sebenarnya canon), tp muncul sekali seabad d fandom ini#lebaybanget

Sebenarnya dia maunya saya ngambil scene Hueco Mundo Arc, Ichigo vs. Grimmjow. Tp karna tidak begitu mendalami, akhirnya mutusan tuk ngebuat sequel dri fic IH pertama saya yg gantung banget.

**Ray Kousen7**

**06 Januari 2014**

_**Sekali saya tegaskan, jgn flame fic ini karna pair-nya!**_


End file.
